<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>𝑨𝒍𝒍 𝒀𝒐𝒖 𝑵𝒆𝒆𝒅 𝑰𝒔 𝑳𝒐𝒗𝒆 |ON HOLD| by Queenslittlesister</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003937">𝑨𝒍𝒍 𝒀𝒐𝒖 𝑵𝒆𝒆𝒅 𝑰𝒔 𝑳𝒐𝒗𝒆 |ON HOLD|</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister'>Queenslittlesister</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddles, Other, Tickles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:40:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Freddie Deacon Taylor,a fourteen year old blind boy.He has a Guide dog,his parents Roger and John have jobs and work almost all day.John is a paramedic and Roger is a dentist,Freddie attends a new school where he meets his a helper/aide Brian May.Freddie relies on his guide dog to help him get around the place,he's lucky to have his parents drive him to and from school.Freddie takes medication for anxiety too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Freddie Mercury/George Michael</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">
      <em>Freddies Guide Dog</em>
    </span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Coeliac disease is a condition where your immune system attacks your own tissues when you eat gluten. It stops you from taking in nutrients.<br/></span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u"> <em>CAST: </em></span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Freddie Deacon Taylor(blind with a gluten allergy):14</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Brian may(aide):fifteen</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>George Michael:Sixteen</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Roger Taylor:34</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>John deacon:34</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Mr Lawson(Lecture hall teacher):37</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Principle Wessex:44</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>................................</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">
      <em>Freddie Deacon Taylor,a fourteen year old blind boy.He has a Guide dog,his parents Roger and John have jobs and work almost all day.John is a paramedic and Roger is a dentist,Freddie attends a new school where he meets his a helper/aide Brian May.Freddie relies on his guide dog to help him get around the place,he's lucky to have his parents drive him to and from school.Freddie takes medication for anxiety too.<br/></em>
    </span>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">
      <em>Assistance Dog: a generic term for a guide, hearing, or service dog specifically trained to do three or more tasks to mitigate the effects of an individual's disability. The presence of a dog for protection, personal defence, or comfort does not qualify that dog as an assistance dog. Assistance dogs are covered under many legislative access laws for public access rights when working with their disabled handler. </em>
    </span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">It is against the law for service providers to treat people with disabilities less favourably because of their disability, or because they have a guide or assistance dog with them.</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Making "reasonable adjustments" might mean giving extra help, such as guiding someone to a restaurant table, or making some changes to the way you provide your services to make it easier for blind and partially-sighted people to use them. It certainly includes allowing guide dogs and assistance dogs into all public places with their owners.</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">
      <em>...........................</em>
    </span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">
      <em>March 3rd 1990,Tuesday</em>
    </span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">
      <em>Freddie's p.o.v</em>
    </span>
  </b>
</p><p>Hey,i'm Freddie and i'm fourteen.I'm blind,i was born blind and adopted by my parents when i was ten.I got my guide dog,Harley when i was five.My dad(Roger)is a dentist, and my papa(John)is a paramedic,they help me around the house,with school books,they're all in braille.I start my new school today,I'm scared to be honest,i do take Ativan for anxiety."Good morning",i hear my dad say while i walked into the kitchen,Harley leading me.</p><p>"Ready to go?",papa asked"yes papa",i say."papa,i'm scared",i say"why?",he asked"what if i get bullied",i say"you wont baby,i promise",he says.we got to school,he got out first.opened my side door,we got Harley out the car,i grab his harness handle.papa and i link arms.We walked to the principles office."ah you must be Freddie",who i assume the principle says.</p><p>"i'm Principle Wessex",he says.I'm shy."he's shy",papa says."who's this then?",Principle Wessex.i really didn't want to talk."Harley,Freddie's Guide dog",papa says for me,Someone else walked in."this is Brian",that didn't help one bit."Freddie,its okay",papa says."Freddie,i've gotta now",he says,i clung to him"Freddie,let me go please",he says.he kissed my head,"Freddie,i'll be picking you up after school",he says.  </p><p>I nodded.he kissed the palm of my hand."I love you",he says"i love you",its our little thing,he says 'i love you' to me,i repeat it.papa left."S....Sir.....I'm blind",i say."i can't exactly see",i say.Harley was patiently sat by my side."Brian's right in front of you",Principle Wessex says,i mentally face palmed.I need proper directions.</p><p>"Brian,if you will,take Freddie to his first lesson",the principle says.I'm blind,i can read Braille."I'm Brian"he says."i'm Freddie,if you haven't got the hint,i'm blind,can't exactly find my way around",i say.</p><p>"take my arm",he says.he linked our arms."Harley,Forward",i say."do you want to be friends?",he asked"Sure",i say."we have Lecture hall",he says."what's it like to be Blind?",he asked"Horrible",i say."really hard to find your way around when people are shit at giving directions",i say.</p><p>"is it hard to read Braille?",he asked,i nodded"at first yes,i mean i don't mind teaching you",i say."You're gonna have to tell me where to go,i'm shit with stairs",i say."we're in the front",he says."Harley sit",i command."Students,i'm Mr Lawson,your Lecture hall teacher",the teacher says.</p><p>"we have a new student",he says.Brian got up with me so i don't trip down the stairs,he linked our arms."if you'd like to introduce yourself",he says"i'm Freddie,i'm fourteen and i'm blind and have anxiety",i say."this is Harley,my guide dog",i say"What tasks does he do?",someone asked."well Harley is trained to guide me around stores and streets,alerts to my anxiety attacks",i say.</p><p>"What breed is he?",someone else asked."A golden Retriever",i say,its obvious.It got to the end of lecture hall.My arm is linked with Brian's."Harley Follow",i say."Freddie,would you like to hang out after school?",Brian asked"sure",i say"but i gotta ask my dad",i say,my phone has braille on it,its made for me.i used the Braille.</p><p>
  <em><b>(Daddy,</b>Freddie)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"hey dad,is it okay if i hang out with a friend?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"sure....."</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"dad,i will be careful,this friend is my helper/aide in school"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"alright,if you're planning on going to the mall,i dont mind taking you"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"thanks daddy :)"</em>
</p><p>"my dad'll take us",i say.It soon got to the end of school"i still need you to direct me,i'm not walking into a wall",i say. "Harley Follow",i say."Freddie",i hear dads voice."who's this?",he asked"i'm Brian,i'll be helping Freddie",Brian says.We got in the car."both of you have a good day?",dad asked</p><p>"mm",i hummed.dad pulled up to the mall."Harley",he opened the door for me"Good boy",i gave him a treat.i trained him to open the car door."bye dad",i say"be back by five!",i nodded.i waited for Brian,we link our arms.</p><p>"what do you want to do first?",he asked"dunno,probably get food,i'm hungry",i say."Harley food",i say.</p><p>"there's a Pride parade soon,do you want to go with me?",he asked"Sure,i go every year",i say."Harley,wait",he stopped"Forward",Brian and i's arms are still linked.i hate it when parents think their kids can pet my guide dog.</p><p>"Doggy!",Shit,i took a breath."this happens almost every-time",i say.I still had no clue where we are."Brian,where are we?",i ask"food court",he says."what do you want?",he asked."anything's fine,just as long as it has no gluten",i say,"okay",he says,"Harley,find a seat",he lead me to a table with two seats,i sat down.</p><p>I heard Brian come back"here you go,its gluten free",he says."thanks",i say."i got some water for Harley",he says"thanks",i smile"Harley,drink",Brian and i talked for a bit while eating.again with the screeching,its setting my anxiety off,my leg is bouncing"Doggy!",i tried to calm down.I knew Brian was concerned.</p><p>Harley started barking as an alert to my anxiety."Brian,i need my medication,its in Harley's left pocket",i say."pass me your hand",i do."there's two pills in your hand",he says."we can leave if you need to",he says"please",i whimpered.Brian took my arm,"we'll go to the toy store",he says,i nodded."Harley",i say.</p><p>"don't ignore me!",i was trying to get my breathing controlled since it had picked up.i was almost crying.i felt Brian's arm wrap around me protectively,"i'm still here",he says."do you need to be somewhere quiet?",i nodded.we went to the far end of the mall.We found a store that rarely anyone goes into,we got permission from the manager to sit in a corner."i'm not gonna leave your side"Brian says. </p><p>"Harley,dpt",he laid over my thighs,i put my head on brian's shoulder.he kept his arm around me,helping me calm down."take deep breaths for me,its alright",i hear him say."five things you smell",he says"your minty breath,Harley's dog breath,food,perfume,Sweat",i say.</p><p>"four things you hear",he says"your voice,my breathing,walking,yelling",i say.</p><p>"three things you can touch",he says"Harley,your hand,my leg",i say."two things you can taste",he says."Doggy drool,strawberries",i say."better?",he asked softly"mm",i hum.</p><p>he helped me up."i'll see if i can ask my parents if i'm allowed to move in with you and your parents",he says"I'd like that",i say.</p><p>I again used my braille phone.</p><p>
  <em>(Daddy,</em>
  <span class="u"><em>papa</em>,</span>
  <em>Freddie)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Daddy,papa,is it okay if the friend/aide moves in with us?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"sure,<span class="u">sure</span>" </b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"but under one condition"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"just as long as theres no sex,<span class="u">only kissing</span>"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"okay,love you"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"we love you too",</b>
  </em>
</p><p>"my parents said yes",i say."so have mine",he says.i wasn't aware of someone running up to Harley until he let out a yelp."could you not pet his dog,he's a working dog",Brian spoke up,after back and forth arguing,i stayed quiet,the police were called on us.</p><p>Brian and i went outside the wall,i sat down with brian.I heard sirens"its the police",Brian says.He helped me up"can i kiss you",i blurted"sure",he says,i felt him cup my cheek and place his lips on mine.he gave me a hug.Brian explained everything.i heard my dads car pull up.</p><p>"darling",i heard dad say."my baby!",every time.i felt myself get hugged by my parents."our little baby boy",i felt my cheeks heat with blush.</p><p>"Harley,find Brian",i say"good boy",i say.This damn officer kept asking illegal questions,i kept refusing to answer"he's a guide dog,my friend needs him because he's blind,why don't you educate yourself on ADI law",Brian says."boys,in the car",dad says.i got in the first,"Harley,come on boy",he hopped in and onto my lap,i felt Brian's hand on mine.</p><p>We pulled up at Brian's"i'm only gonna grab my stuff",he says,i nodded,he kissed my hand. after a few minutes of waiting,he got back in,i heard the boot shut.i felt a hand on mine.Brian.dad pulled into the drive"Harley door",he opened it for me"good boy",i gave him a treat.Dad lets us in. </p><p>"Harley,bedroom",my room is downstairs,"Door",i say to Harley,i let him out his vest.I made my way to my bed.waited for Brian,in that time,i managed to change.I hear Brian walk in."I don't mind sharing a bed",i say."do i look okay",i ask"yes you do",he says."Harley!"he came running.He barked at me."boys?Dinners ready!",dad called."Harley,find the table",i say.</p><p>I sat down.papa gave us dinner.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">March 4th 1990,,Wednesday</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>"Freddie,time to get up",i hear Brian say"don't wanna",i yawn"we have to",he says.I felt his lips on mine. I felt a nudge on my leg,Harley.I got his vest on him"Harley,shirt",he dropped my hoodie in my lap."Jeans",he grabbed my best pair,i got dressed."Harley,bathroom",i say,he got the door open,i felt Brian wrap an arm around me,i picked up my toothbrush. </p><p>brushed my teeth,"Ready to go?",Brian asked"yeah",i say.Harley grabbed my bag for me,putting it in my hand,i put it on one shoulder.Brian took my hand. Harley stopped,knocking me to the floor."Harley",i say.I got up,holding onto Brian's arm.</p><p>"do not open the door",i say"why?",Brian asked"you'll see,"i smirked."Harley,press button",i say,he jumped up,hit the open door button"when did you teach him that?",Brian asked."well,my dad helped me teach him to do that.",i say."what do we have first?",i ask"uhh,Math",he says"I don't even need math in my life,i can't even see",i say.</p><p>"i will admit i can dance",i say."do you know Dirty dancing?",he asked"yes i do,i know the dance off by heart",i say."We have Dance after",he says.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">after math,Dance class</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>I partnered with Brian,i had Harley sit by me incase."are you sure about the lift?",he asked,i nodded."i know what i'm doing,just as long as i know where you are",i say."okay",he says,i knew he was smiling."On my count,1,,,2,,,,3",i ran to him,he lifted me,span me around"put me down!",i say.</p><p>he does.I grabbed Harley's vest handle."awe!cute dog,i wanna pet!",someone yelled,"No!",Brian says firmly to that person.he put his arm around me."Wanna go get a shake?",Brian asked."Sure",i smile.We went to the cafe,"Harley button",i heard him press it."what flavor do you want?",Brian asked"banana",i say."okay",he says.</p><p>Harley and i found a table,I heard the bell ring on the door,"hey!",i ignored the voice,Brian came back,i felt him put the drink in my hand. "Why don't you two move",the woman says"uh no",Brian says. "i bet he doesn't even need a service dog",the Woman says"i'm blind Lady!This is my guide dog",i spat.</p><p>I finished my drink,"Freddie,do you want doughnut?", Brian asked"Nah",i say."i just wanna go home",i say.</p><p>
  <em><b>(Daddy,</b>Freddie)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Daddy,come get me,i wanna go home"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"why?!did he hurt you?!"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No,i wanna go home"</em>
</p><p>"well my dads coming to get us",i say,</p><p>i felt Brian wrap an arm around me."come on,your dads here",he says."Harley,button",i say."Freddie",i hear dad say,i ran to his voice,"what's wrong?",he asked.i started crying."Freddie,darling,its alright,daddy's here",he says.</p><p>"daddy's here,i've got you now",he says."wanna go see papa",i whined."don't even think about making a joke",i say.Dad put me in the front seat next to him."Freddie,its alright",dad says."i just wanna go home",i say."alright"he says. We got home,i felt dad pick me up.he kissed my forehead.i told brian to go to my room."what's wrong?",papa asked.</p><p>"Freddie",dad says."I don't wanna go to school anymore!",i say"why?",dad and papa ask."i know i'm blind,but i can feel people staring at me everyday,i don't like it,",i say."i wanna drop out!",i say."Freddie,you're fourteen"dad says"so?!",i say."maybe you'll stop this attitude if i give you a good spanking",dad says."i don't care! I don't wanna go anymore,i hate it there!",i say.</p><p>I felt tears running down my cheeks.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. (2)adoption day:7 years later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">7 years later,November 3rd 1997</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Freddie's p.o.v</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>Well,seven years have passed,i'm Twenty one,Brian's Twenty two,today we get to adopt two kids.I'm still blind,very funny.I got a new guide dog,Harlo.Harley's retired,just does stuff around the house for me.</p><p>"Ready to go baby?",my husband asked"mhmm",i smile,bouncing with excitement."someone's excited"Brian teased"shut up!",i laugh,he tickled me."b babe!Q Quit it!",I giggled.we kissed.We got going,i linked my arm with Brian's.We got to the adopted home,"Harlo,sit",she does."you must be Freddie and Brian",A woman says,"yeah,just to say,Freddie's blind",Brian says.</p><p>I had Brian lead me along"harlo focus",she was pulling.We got to a door,Brian took my hand putting it on the door,Braille."Harlo,sit",i say,i took her leash in my hand.i waited for my husband.i'm not allowed to smoke.</p><p>Fuck my life."Freddie,babe",i hear Brian say"mm",i hummed"we have a daughter",he says."are you joking",i ask"not at all baby",we kissed."Lulah",Brian says."Lulah,this is Freddie,my husband,your new dad along side me,he's blind,so we gotta be careful",my husband says."Hi Lulah",i say.</p><p>"its okay to be scared,we're both massive softies,we do have another dog at home",i say.We all got in the car.Brian drove us home."Harlo door",she does"good girl",i say.Brian picked up our daughter,he let us in,i let Harlo out of her vest."Harley!",i called,he came to me,giving me doggy kisses.</p><p>i was trapped."babyyyyyy help me",i whined.I could hear him laughing.our daughter giggling"I know i'm blind,its not funny",i say.Brian got them off me before tickling up and down my sides.i could hear Lulah giggling"Brian!St!Stop!",i giggled."Lulah,come join!",Brian says.i got hold of Lulah and playfully tickled her.</p><p>"tickle tickle,this tickle monster wants his dinner",i playfully laugh,she squealed."Harlo,Harley!Feeding time!",i called out.Brian made a start on dinner.</p><p>Well,this was my story!</p><p>with my husband,daughter and my life of being blind.</p><p>        </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>